This application is for continuation of our training program seeking grant support for years 16-21 to offer research training to surgical residents expecting an academic career in surgical oncology. Our program has been supported for the past 15 years by a training grant, T32 CA009685 from the National Institutes of Health. Our track record shows that we have trained outstanding individuals skilled both in laboratory investigation and clinical care of patients with head and neck cancer, and a majority of them have remained in academic environments. The Head and Neck Service at Memorial Sloan-Kettering Cancer Center is uniquely able to train such surgeons. [unreadable] [unreadable] The goals of the two year training program in surgical oncology research are to provide individuals with intensive training and experience in: (1) hypothesis development and testing, (2) experimental design and conduct, (3) data analysis, (4) oral and written presentation and 5) methods to seek extramural funding. The ultimate goal of our program is to prepare individuals to plan and perform high quality independent research in oncology. This research experience will enable trainees to qualify and apply for junior faculty positions in academic institutions and become independent and mentored clinical investigators and translational researchers. The content of the program will vary depending upon the interests of the trainees and their preceptors as well as upon their level of surgical training. Our past trainees have worked in molecular biology, gene therapy, carcinogenesis and chemoprevention, tumor cell metastasis, immunology, molecular pathology and endocrinology. Close supervision by the Program Director and the Preceptor has been responsible for achieving successful completion of the research training program. Trainees are required to attend weekly conferences to include clinical and laboratory seminars, tumor boards, didactic lecture series, and instruction on hypothesis formulation, testing and research design. Trainees are required to complete a course in biostatistics. The scientific quality of the research performed has been recognized with national awards to past trainees and our training program remains a much sought-after program by prospective trainees. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]